


Lazy Morning

by InsaneJuliann



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: but I've just been inspired with the fluff I never write usually, enjoy it while it lasts, idk what it is about this week, soft light smut, this is mostly vague but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/pseuds/InsaneJuliann
Summary: Day 4: Between the SheetsEddie has a rare, quiet morning to himself.He starts his day off on a good note.
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789495
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even going to do this but here I am.

It was rare that Eddie had a quiet morning.

Chris was at a friend’s house for a sleepover. He didn’t have work. He had nothing pressing to do for the day. He lazed in bed that morning, drifting on the cusp of a dream. Even as he shifted more towards wakefulness than sleep, the dream lingered with him.

He stretched in bed. His hand trailed down his chest, under the band of his basketball short, grasping and stroking lazily. Maybe he’d fall back asleep. Maybe he wouldn’t.

The slow strokes felt good, a quiet build up that he normally didn’t have the time for. Didn’t have time to linger and enjoy, because he had a kid who was up with the sun most days, it felt like, and a very busy work schedule, and so it was quick jerks in the shower after Chris was in bed more often than not.

This was a rarity, a treat.

Eddie kicked at the blankets, sending them further to the bottom of the bed, giving himself more space. He let the feelings from the dream drift back up – the feeling of another body there, of smooth skin and firm muscles. Eddie kept his eyes closed, refusing to admit that he was picturing someone in particular – it’d disrupt the easiness and pleasure he was feeling.

So he didn’t think hard about the blond hair or blue eyes, the big smile in his mind’s eye. He didn’t think hard about the way those eyes might darken and go hazy with their own lust when he grabbed some of that hair and tugged a bit. Gave direction, guiding that fucking _mouth_ down to his cock, his other hand used to drag the tip against those lips, a momentary tease for them both, before pressing in.

And he’d take it, wouldn’t he? Keeping eye contact the whole time, just a little desperate and overwhelmed and as turned on as Eddie was.

Eddie shifted his hips on the bed, tightened his fist a bit and picked up the pace.

He’d like to control the pace, and – he’d be allowed to. Hands grasping his own hips, fingers digging in not in upset but their own desperate pleasure. Maybe a bit of tears clumping lashes as Eddie pushed just a bit further – not quite too far, but testing those limits.

He knew if he just murmured the right praise – how good he was, how good Eddie was feeling because of him – it’d only fuel the fire for them both.

His breath hitched as a particular twist of his wrist brought him closer.

Would he swallow? Would Eddie come on his chest, his face? He wasn’t sure which was the more tempting thought.

So good, so good for him. And Eddie was so close, and when he was done he’d make sure that he felt good too, because he’d made Eddie feel good. Maybe, when Eddie finished, he'd lay him out on the bed, or the floor, or the couch. Hold him down. Eddie would hold him down, but not so much that he couldn't squirm around, while Eddie lubed up his fingers and fingered him open, slow, deep, stretching him just to watch as he lost his breath and whined and pleaded for more. Eddie would take his time, mostly just to watch him fall apart. Then he'd keep fingering him, while also stroking his cock, telling him to stay still maybe, be good, and-

He hissed in a breath between his teeth, swallowing back the sound in his throat from long-standing habit at this point. He strained a bit, back arching, hips rising, and it felt _so. Damn. Good._

Eddie let out a soft groan as he exhaled, slumping into the bed.

Probably, it wouldn’t be too hard to drift back to sleep, coasting on the faint humming of pleasure in his blood and of relaxation in his muscles.

Waking up sticky or worse, with dried cum, wasn’t Eddie’s idea of a nice morning though. Yawning, Eddie rolled upright, sitting at the edge of the bed. He rolled his neck, enjoying the feeling of the deep _cracks_ as everything lined back up better.

A shower. Breakfast.

Then, maybe, he’d call up Buck and see if he wanted to come with Eddie to pick Chris up from Abuela’s, and hit up the park in the afternoon.

Smiling, Eddie slipped out of bed and went to do just that. His day was off to a good start already, it’d be nice to keep that momentum going.


End file.
